


Wandering

by Lunaraen



Category: Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Fantasy, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraen/pseuds/Lunaraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portal after portal, world after world, and still nothing. Unfortunately, it's the same here, though things are a bit more than they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://jesseoftheorder.tumblr.com/post/142193489110/okay-so-after-i-started-really-thinking-about-it) AU.

Going through the portal, expecting to arrive back at their home only to find a hall filled with dozens of the structures, all glowing and differently colored, had been beyond disappointing. It was like someone yanking their chain at the very last second, grip firm and unrelenting, and with that came all the anger of being tricked.

And the hopelessness of being lost.

They hadn’t gone anywhere that “night”, choosing to sleep curled up around one another, desperately trying to convince themselves it was some nightmare, some sickening horror concocted by their minds.

When they’d awoken, it’d been to the same taunting corridor, an ache settling in their bones as they’d staggered to their feet.

Jumping from world to world, portal to portal, always ending up back in that passageway had turned the bitter lump that sat in Petra’s stomach into a sort of fuel. Running on rage wasn’t the best, but it kept her going.

It was with a calm acceptance that she stepped onto purple grass, struggling to stay upright as thorny vines attempted to tangle around and ensnare her boots, grey water hitting them from spiked clouds above as it dripped off of the large curved leaves.

Their latest venture had landed them near a sprawling metropolis, giant metal spires reaching past the thick grey blanket of vapor that sat in the sky.

The rain was coming down strong and fast, the water hitting the umbrellas and heavy coats of everyone they passed.

They decided to split up, going in pairs, because, as badly as that had ended in the past, they also knew from experience that they would be far more suspicious as a large group. This time, the goal was to merely gather information and to return to where they’d landed before nightfall.

The road that Petra and Jesse followed was stone, polished near perfectly from one end to the next, marked by a large tower on the right side with a large light at its middle that flashed on and off repeatedly. Olivia had mentioned before they’d separated that it was some basic redstone circuit, though she’d admitted that the lights looked nothing like any redstone lamp she’d seen before and that she didn’t know why they could possibly want it to do that in the first place.

Petra decided to take a look in a small store first, immediately noticing the rows of both foreign and familiar items that were lined up neatly on wooden shelves. The owner, wearing a tall, oddly shaped hat and smoking a twisted wooden pipe,  had yet to look up from his book, giving a curt nod when Petra opened the door. There was an elderly woman, sharp rimmed glasses resting on the end of her large crooked nose, at the other end of the building, busy scrutinizing a few clocks, but they were the only ones inside the shop.

The door was easier to close than it had been to open, giving a noisy click as Petra pulled on it with maybe a bit too much force.

The sign outside claimed it was a supply store, but from their reactions she would’ve sworn she’d entered a library.

“Sh!” Petra glared at the hissing, but there was no point. He already had his attention on his novel and the old bat was back to her shopping.

Weird. It hadn’t been that loud.

She shrugged it off as she began browsing, boots quiet on the acacia floor. Most of the items there, from simple foods to bundles of sticks, they already had or couldn’t possibly use for anything worthwhile.

Granted, Ivor had sent her with enough money to restock on the basics, and she didn’t think he’d mind already cooked meat.

On the other end of the spectrum were the unfamiliar items, which, upon further inspection, were as good as toys, stuff like mind games or exercise equipment.

Nevertheless, the knowledge that it was all useless to them didn’t keep Petra’s curiosity at bay.

Such as the minuscule object that sat on the corner of the shelf, label below stating that it would cost a single golden nugget, well within her budget.

Petra plucked it from its position, turning the smooth sphere over in her hands.

Her back rested against brick as she examined the device.

It was made of iron, by the looks of it, a dozen tiny barbed hands spinning in different directions with each tick.

It looked like something Olivia would like, at least. Maybe it was too tac-

Petra’s head snapped up.

In the silence, the shattering of glass and pained shrieks were impossible to miss.

The scream, one Petra had grown to know well, sent chills down her spine, and she was out the door with her sword drawn in an instant.

There was a crowd gathered around an odd circle shop, much larger than any merchant needed to have, at the other end of the street.

The one Jesse had entered.

Petra wasn’t sure what was pumping through her veins or in her ears when she ran, but she didn’t register that she was soaking again, that the rain had only gotten heavier or that the thunder was rumbling louder than an earthquake.

She didn’t care about the motionless swarm of people, except that she had to push her way past them to get through.

All she knew was that everything stopped when she finally got in, through doors higher than most houses, looking about wildly for her friend, and saw the brunette writhing and twisting as she was carried away through the exit on the opposite end.

The people carrying her were cloaked in black robes, hoods covering their faces, and trouble may as well have been printed onto every one of them.

The redhead readied her weapon and charged.

* * *

 The metal door creaked as it swung shut, Petra left glaring through iron bars.

She was becoming used to jail. No matter where they were, every cell was basically the same. The iron bars, the lack of windows and natural light, torches that blackened the ceiling with soot and ash…

And, as expected, there was always some pompous person there, nose upturned as they scoffed at her.

She enjoyed punching their teeth out, but that didn’t seem to even be on the table this time around.

The git of the week was a lithe man, his wavy brown hair dipping no lower than his ears, and a lousy attempt at a beard on his face. Even Ivor's greasy goatee was better groomed than the roadkill that had been pasted to this prat's face.

He stood next to the messy pile that was her armor, which she’d been stripped bare of while immobile, and her sword.

He had no weapon and nothing on beyond simple clothing. The only thing saving him was the grimy assortment of rods between the two. If it hadn’t been there, he never would’ve stood a chance, Petra allowed her weapon or no.

The guards, which was what the strangely dressed people seemed to be, had caught her by surprise with a barrage of unexpected potions. She had felt sick to her stomach and hadn't been able to tell which way was up, and that made her an easy target. Odd or not, they knew what they were doing

The man before her?

He could shout at a rat and the rodent would laugh back. Ineffectual at best, infuriating at worst. If he was able to heat up water without burning it, she’d be amazed.

His voice wasn’t above a whisper when he spoke, voice lilting with a thick, unfamiliar accent. It was almost as prominent as his distaste as  his lips twisted into a sneer.

Where had all the good guards gone, the ones that didn't act like they had sticks shoved up their rears along with their heads?

She hadn't been arrested by Reginald back in Sky City, but from what she heard he at least had a heart and a working brain.

He sniffed as he tapped his foot, setting aside a clipboard with symbols unknown to Petra etched on it.

“What is it you want?” Ah, yes, what a disservice she was doing him. Judging by his tone, she had offered to be arrested, and now he was complying with her silly request.

Petra didn't recall her arrest going so smoothly, but, by all means, whatever allowed him to feel properly disgruntled.

He was probably most annoyed that someone was actually here.

Petra was willing to bet this was the first time in years, if not the first time at all, that he’d had to do his job. There were the tattered remains of cobwebs in the corners, barely brushed away layers of dust everywhere, and a general untidy, unused feel that was incredibly different when compared with the rest of the city.

“I want to know what the hell you’ve done to Jesse.” He put a finger up to his lips immediately, eyes narrowing as he glanced behind him at the locked door.

“Watch your foul language.” The second reprimand was as paranoia filled and immediate. He paused, mouth a firm line, small keys in his left hand. “You’re from the southern district?”

He muttered something afterwards that sounded suspiciously like it involved the use of “foul language”.

Hypocrite.

She nodded, trying not to imagine how easy it would be if she could hold him at sword point.

Rain pounded on the roof, hammering rhythmically against metal and stone, as they stood there, both wanting to be done and tact neither's ally.

He finally spoke, sighing softly before his scowl twisted into something more neutral.

“Your horrid misconduct is understandable given it was fueled by undeniably uncontrollable primitive rage at what you thought was injustice. As such, you should easily be able to enter the hospital your 'friend' is being treated at.” He held up a gloved hand, keys jingling as he once again pulled them away from the lock without freeing her, and Petra's relief momentarily switched back to frustration. “However, if it is to happen again now that you know better, you won’t get off so easily.”

“Yes sir.” If she saw him again, it wouldn't be without her blade. That was a comfort, if nothing else.

"You're free to go." The door was opened, Petra immediately heading to her items. "I hope I don't see you again, for your sake."

The walk through the downpour to the hospital took too long, in her opinion. It didn't help that he had the only umbrella, and that he was staying a good distance away from her while the abundant rain water sunk into her skin and chilled her clean through. It was only when they arrived at the dark oak doors that he turned away, apparently seeing his "duty" done.

How she would've loved to say the doctors were less frustrating.

Petra’s fingers drummed soundlessly on the wooden arm of her chair as she waited, the room more familiar to her now than she would’ve liked. If she’d been able to simply see her friend, it wouldn’t be a problem, but being told to wait led to taking note of all the little things so that she didn’t lose her mind.

The faded red carpet was short, almost as low as the ground itself, the dull burgundy shade the only color in the ivory quartz building. The lamp light also appeared blinding white thanks to the stained glass it passed through.

She’d been sitting in the same chair as people clothed entirely in white, the lower half of their faces covered by masks, moved back and forth, never the same person walking past her twice. They weren’t running or rushing anywhere, movements stiff and calculated, and, judging by the way she was the only one sitting in the row of seats, it didn’t seem the hospital had many patients. Yet everyone kept going someplace, coming from all directions and not once giving her a second glance. The clock on the wall, which ticked on quietly in the utter silence, reminded Petra exactly how long she had been there.

“It’s too late. I’m sorry.” For the second time that day, her heart stopped. Petra felt all the color drain from her face as her nails dug into her palms.

“What do you mean it’s too late?” The question slipped out before she could stop it. It didn't take a genius to know what those words conveyed.

She'd been too late, hadn't been fast or good enough- If she had been with Jesse, or hadn't gotten arrested, maybe-

“Visiting hours ended ten minutes ago. Why no one’s escorted you out already is a mystery. I’m afraid you will simply have to come back tomorrow at the appropriate time.” The nurse continued, looking down at her papers, oblivious to what impact her words had.

The color came back to Petra along with a coursing, boiling rage.

This hag, who had kept her waiting for over half an hour and had refused to answer her questions, had also decided to let her think Jesse was dead.

Like it was some sick joke.

To hell with that.

“Of course.” Petra gave a curt nod, fists tightening from where she kept them behind her back. If she didn't have them there, they'd be around the crone's neck. “Have a nice night.”

She was convinced that everyone here had sold their souls to Herobrine long ago. This was ridiculous.

* * *

The storm finally began to lighten up, rain drops falling less and less around Petra, who was peering around from behind the back of the building. Her hand tried to cover the weak torch she held, both to keep the light from drawing attention and to keep it from dying in the drizzle.

There hadn’t been much light to begin with, but whatever there’d been was gone now. It was pitch black, save for the occasional, inexplicable flashing light.

The plan was to find if there was any way in besides the door- She’d scale the building if she had to. Call it a hunch, but leaving Jesse in the hands of _anybody_ here didn’t feel right.

If she had to scale the building, she would. For now, she would check the wi-

Petra’s hand went to the hilt of her sword, drawing it as she left the torch unprotected. It faltered, but the fire kept burning.

A figure lurked in the darkness, out of torchlight's reach. Petra adjusted her stance, ready to take on whoever or whatever creature it was.

It shambled forward, movements similar to the typical zombie. The bandages, tattered slightly but nearly neon white in the dim light, caught her eye first, followed by the familiar face and mess of brown curls.

Fighting suddenly became the last thing on Petra’s mind.

“Jesse?” Petra hissed at the darkness, hand leaving her weapon. She was definitely disheveled, metal boots that shined in flashing light making strangely clumsy steps onto the wet and solid ground, but it was Jesse.

“Petra?” A grin broke out on her face, large splotches of which were slightly pinker, a telltale sign of a healing potion, and splattered with remains of soaked wrappings that were somehow holding on. “Is that you?”

“How did you get out?” Petra held Jesse’s arms as she looked up and down, checking to see how much damage had been done. “Are you alright?”

“Did you know that they don’t lock their windows?” Jesse smirked as Petra chuckled, hugging her briefly before letting go. Jesse didn’t have any marks on her that Petra could see, no visible wounds or injuries that hadn’t already been tended and healed.

A little wet, same as her, but nothing worth freaking out about.

“What happened?” Like a match snuffed out, the happy demeanor vanished.

“I was shopping, not bothering anyone, and I asked the guy standing next to me if he knew where the redstone was kept.” Jesse shook her head, nose crinkling for a split second. “He threw a splash potion on me and walked away.”

“No.” That urge to bash someone’s head in, the one that had just vanished, was back with a new vigor.  “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Not that Jesse ever would, not about something like this and absolutely not with that look on her face, the one that made her seem like a kicked puppy.

“It’s so weird- When those guards brought me in, they asked me why I was screaming. I told them. I mean, they saw my burns, and I let them know exactly what the guy who’d caused it looked like. I don’t think I rambled on, but they ignored me.” She looked away, staring at some point ahead of them in the dark, crossing her arms. “Like what he did was the proper response.”

There had to be decent people here. Past experience said that, no matter how terrible and corrupt the world, there was always someone with a heart. There _had_ to be.

So why were they running into all the scum today?

“Did I do something wrong?” Jesse’s eyebrows were drawn together, her eyes wide, smile on the verge of falling off completely. “Am I missing something here?”

There was another quick flash from the distance, bathing them in temporary maroon light.

“No.” Petra shook her head, realizing only after she said it how harsh the word may have come off. She continued, softer this time. “And if you are, it’s the same for me. What he did was beyond overreacting.”

Jesse didn’t say anything to that, and Petra became aware of how long she must’ve been gone from her room. Any second now they would realize they were missing a patient.

"The doctors are going to come looking for you. Come on." She grabbed Jesse’s hand, pulling as she turned around. Jesse followed, but her pace was notably slower.

"They're already gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Petra turned back to her, probably looking as confused as she felt. Jesse shrugged in response, bringing her other hand up to complete the motion.

"Home, I guess."

"Home? No. What about you?" They’d had at least one patient to take care of. Healing potions or no, they’d decided to keep Jesse, and that meant someone sticking around to do their job.

“I don’t think they cared, Petra." Jesse looked back up at the redhead with a quirked brow. "The nurse gave me a potion, bandaged me up, and chewed me out."

"For what?" One of those didn’t belong, and it wasn’t either of the first two.

“It was for- What did she call it?” Jesse tilted her head, the question mumbled more to herself. “Oh, yeah. My ‘reckless and destructive’ levels of noise.”

“You were there, covered in burns, and they decided then was the perfect time to lecture you for being too loud?” Petra tried to keep her voice steady, tried to keep her voice at a whisper, although it was proving to be a losing battle.

“Pretty much.” Petra was not a fan of murder. She didn’t condone killing. Funny that she had to keep reminding herself that. “That’s why they were going to keep me too. ‘Rehabilitation for my obscene noise levels’.”

Enough was enough.

Petra took a step back, slinging one of Jesse’s arms around her shoulder.

“Alright, come on. I’m getting you out of here.” They left the stony path in favor of the trimmed grass that led to the limits they had come in through.

“I think I already did that.” Petra shoved the other’s shoulder lightly, getting a snicker out of her.

“You know what I mean.” She rolled her eyes, grinning despite it all. Honestly, having Jesse alive and healed took out any bite she ever could’ve put into it.

Each step the took carried them further from the streets and buildings, the closest home, which could only be described as strangely thin but ridiculously tall, growing smaller behind them. However, it looked as busy now as it had when they’d arrived hours ago, in the middle of the day.

Did they ever sleep?

Were they ever truly awake?

She had no other creatures or beings to compare them to, not ones from here.

That was another thing that made her paranoia stir, a little creepy detail. They had yet to see any animals. No pets roamed the streets, which was perhaps understandable in the weather, and it wouldn’t surprise her if pets were deemed too “noisy” for the citizens to have- But even in the jungle, she couldn’t recall hearing anything but the storm. No bugs, no rustling of animals through the thick grass, nothing.

Petra clenched her teeth, closing her eyes for a moment.

No more worrying about crazy cities or stupid healers. Jesse was her main concern.

“Is this going to be a thing? First you won’t stop getting sick and now I’m breaking you out of hospitals.” She lightly elbowed the other. “Are you sure I shouldn’t carry you?”

“Haha.” There was a noticeable pause, and Jesse felt like she was leaning more and more on Petra. “Don’t forget who broke you out of prison last time- From what I remember, a certain somebody was a bit tied up and chained down. Who got you out?”

Of course she had to bring that up. A thief had managed to get the drop on the miner, there’d been a scuffle, and it had ended with Petra being arrested for destroying public property. Jesse, Axel, and Olivia had busted her out.

“With help.” It may not have been possible to hear someone roll their eyes, but Petra would swear she heard Jesse’s.

“Yes, because me walking out of my ‘imprisonment’ because they have awful security is all your doing.”

"Glad we agree."

The comfortable pause was broken when Jesse spoke up again, the humor gone from her voice.

"Hey, Petra?" Her next words were hesitant, chosen carefully. "Did you see the others?"

"Nope." The last she had seen them had been the same as Jesse, when they had split up. She hadn’t seen them in prison, though, so there was a silver lining. "What about them?”

“Do you think they ran into trouble too?”

“Possible. Always possible with us.” Notch knew it had happened before and would again. Petra sighed before looking back up. “It’s a big city. Anything could happen. They’re probably worrying, same as us.”

"Ivor's not going to be happy if they are."

"Is he ever?" Petra chuckled as she asked. A scowl was his default expression. "You'd think all he ever ate were lemons."

"Petra!" Jesse nudged her again, but they snickered until they were left with a comfortable hush.

This gave her plenty of time to observe another anomaly.

An invisible barrier separated the neat and orderly boundary of the offbeat civilization from the wild and overgrown wilderness. There was a clear cut line between where the perfectly cut and even grass ended and the tangles of weeds and unruly vegetation began.

The various shades of neon purple added to the spooky atmosphere, if the gnarled bark of the ashen trees didn't already.

It was far friendlier than the dreary place they were leaving behind, though.

Their feet were yanked on by the mud that wasn't covered by rampant lianas, the last of the rain dripping from the cornered tips of the giant leaves.

The treetops provided covered from the shower, which continued to fade. It was no surprise, then, though it was a huge relief, that soon a thriving fire came into view.

It lit up the area spectacularly, bright red and orange light sticking out against the darker purples and blues as it flickered and roared. Charcoal colored wood burned, producing even darker smoke that drifted upwards and through the cracks in the dense canopy.

It didn’t take long for their approach to be noticed, and they were immediately pounced upon by the rest of their group.

It went rapidly from a broody atmosphere to a cacophony of noise and laughter.

Petra had just been released from a bear hug, courtesy of Axel, when she was pounced upon again. This time it was verbally, and much icier than the warm greetings.

“There you are.” She wasn’t sure what she was expecting- Yeah, relief and joy would’ve been nice, but the accusatory tone was far more Ivor’s style. While she hadn’t seen him at first, Ivor was almost notorious for his ability to blend in and sneak around, even when he wasn’t trying.

“Nice to see you too.”

Ivor’s hand came down on her head with a painless swat, her helmet protecting her from the easy blow with no trouble.

“What happened?” In his hand was a scruffy sack he’d picked up a ways back, and she knew inside he had more than enough supplies for the six of them.

“Jesse was attacked and I was arrested.” That got his attention, all right. Ivor’s head snapped back towards her, brow furrowed.

“What?”

"I wasn't injured. They used a few potions on me, but it's all worn off." He gave a brisk nod, putting away the items he'd begun to dig out of the bag.

“And Jesse?” Without missing a beat, he began his next line of questioning. “What about her injuries?”

“She says they already treated her.” It wasn’t as if Petra was opposed to having someone like Ivor treat her, but they’d just found their friends. An examination hardly sounded welcoming.

“Did they?” Uninterested didn’t begin to describe the alchemist’s tone as he peered around her, eyes scanning their little camp. “Good for them. Bring her over.”

“Ivor-” The gaze turned into a glare as he turned back to her, jaw set and brow furrowed. The bags under his eyes had never been that prominent before, had they?

“I don’t care.” He sighed, shoulders slumping as the anger all but disappeared, replaced by the tired voice from a man who looked as weary and worn as a rag sent through the wringer one too many times. “We have no idea what they could’ve done to Jesse, on purpose or not. I need to make sure.”

"Alright."

* * *

As it turned out, evident livestock or not, there had been some meat for sale. It looked like pork, and although it tasted far different, Ivor had checked twice, confirming that it wasn’t poisoned or drugged. What he hadn’t told them was that, as their first meal of the day after hours of walking and, in some cases, running, it was delicious.

Teeth tore into tender meat as they ate, chatter coming easily to the little group. Interrogation wasn’t quite the right word for it, seeing as how they were all, Ivor included, more concerned than they were angry. Ivor tsked and grumbled as he checked Jesse over, peeling off the gauze that she had yet to.

As it turned out, Petra and Jesse were the only ones to run into trouble, for which she was extremely grateful. If one of them had been hurt, they almost certainly wouldn’t have been able to get help here, in a land full of the apathetic, and there weren’t too many guesses as to what would’ve happened.

No, they were lucky.

Tonight.

For sleep, the answer was to simply gather around the fire on the ground. It was both soft and dry, either because of the leaf cover or the undergrowth sucking up all the moisture.

Petra had herself a spot not far from the flames, under a little break in the thick blanket of foliage. As a result, the vines beneath her were damp, but it was hardly something to complain about.

Petra ignored the warmth creeping up her neck and face as the other woman nuzzled her, though it was better than Jesse's skin, which was apparently now made of ice and attempting to numb her body.

There were always ulterior motives. Jesse’s?

She wanted to steal Petra’s body heat, and she was succeeding.

Petra focused on the sky beyond the canopy, the rich violet night that was decorated with three light blue moons, a few stars sprinkled in amongst them. The dense cloud cover had finally dissipated, but for how long was yet to be seen. She’d seen odder atmospheres before, in different worlds, though their oddities lied in their absence of light or a complete saturation of it- Sometimes they’d come across one like theirs, one they were far more used to.

“Hm.” She hummed as her brow furrowed, grabbing the attention of the big parasite attached to her.

“What is it?” Some of Jesse's hair, the dyed bit, had fallen in her eyes, and various strands had escaped from behind her ears.

Alright, the damnably cute parasite.

“It’s odd, that’s all. Not what I’m used to.” Jesse didn’t need any explanation to know what she meant.

“What’s it like, then?” Petra hadn’t expected her to ask any further questions, as drowsy as Jesse appeared, though she should’ve.

“What?”

“The sky, back at your home.” Jesse shifted, turning her head towards Petra. “If it’s not like that, then what is it?”

“Nothing special. It’s a lot like the one in yours, really. More stars than this and only one moon.” There was some light stirring around her, and she knew no one had fallen asleep yet. They were free to join in on the conversation if and when they wanted to.

“Mm." Jesse hummed, voice quieter. "What about the ground beneath it?"

“I think you’ll like it.” Petra directed her attention back to the moons as she spoke. "Remember when you found out there was land beneath your city?"

That got her a smile, albeit a tired one.

“I’ve never seen so many trees.”

“There’s no shortage of them where we live. It’s right next to a big forest, nice and thick. More oaks and spruces than anyone can count.” Petra folded her hands beneath her head, taking in a deep breath before exhaling through her nose. It was silly to get sentimental over it, but that didn't stop her. "Honestly, Jesse, our home's pretty much like yours, except that people have been building a lot longer. It just means it's a bit more chaotic."

“Some places more than others.” Axel chuckled, and there was no doubt what places he was thinking of. Petra wasn’t a big fan of Boom Town herself, but it certainly made him happy.

“Only if you’re crazy enough to go looking.” Lukas chimed in, and the resulting harmless bickering between the blond and the “offended” griefer was tuned out as Petra rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Jesse chuckled at some of the creative insults used, though she was too out of it to hear much.

Some things never changed. It was kind of nice.

As it was prone to doing, time passed, and one by one they began to fall prey to slumber.

Petra looked up, watching the swirls of color and pinpricks of light that danced about the odd sky, wondering what this adventure would hold in store for them. Ideally, they would find the portal out soon, and wouldn't run into any more maniacs.

Since when had things gone ideally for them?

There was obviously something up with this place, odd physical features aside. Petra wasn't sure if figuring it out was worth it, or if they would even try.

Maybe they would, maybe they wouldn’t. But they would survive.

Petra glanced around at the others, snoring or muttering as they slept. Olivia was lying up on her side, Axel on his back, Lukas sprawled out between the two of them, and Ivor, furthest away, was curled up like a cat. She looked down at Jesse, who seemed intent on using her as some sort of teddy bear.

They were a family, and they were making it out of this together, come hell or high water.


End file.
